Wolverine Vol 4 1
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** * Members of Pastor John Wraith's First Kestrel Baptist Church ** Judy * Employees at the San Francisco Post * * ** ** * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** San Francisco Post Building **** * Items: * Skrull sonic disruptor * Kree laser baton * Shi'ar Military-grade pepper-spray * Interstellar cellphone from S.W.O.R.D. * Some sort of mystical doohickey Logan won from Dr. Strange in a poker game * brass knuckles Vehicles: * Mystique's motorcycle | StoryTitle2 = Scorched Earth - Chapter One: Last Stand of the Silver Samurai | Writer2_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler2_1 = Jason Latour | Inker2_1 = Jason Latour | Colourist2_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Ancestral Compound Items: * Silver Samurai's Sword Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = It turns out that John Wraith had survived Victor Creed’s attack on his life, and he himself had become a pastor of the First Kestrel Baptist Church. Wraith then tells Logan that there are two kinds of hell, the first one deals with the fire and the devil, the second deals with the one we make for ourselves. After a couple of weeks go by, Wraith discovers that something’s wrong, a crying women then brings her dead kid into his church which the kid has three bloody claw marks on her arm. Pastor Wraith then tells his church goers to lock the door behind him. Arming the security system, Wraith then goes and finds the problem, however what he discovers is that Logan is not himself but he’s possessed by the devil. Meanwhile, at the San Francisco Post, Melita Garner is in the process of finishing a story and says this statement to herself “Gonna need a new editor after my boyfriend stabs you in the face.” Suddenly a group of mercenaries enter the level where Melita is, because they are after her, but yet she is seemingly prepared, because a few weeks ago Logan supplied her with a few items for self-defense just in case Logan isn’t there. Melita is then rescued by Mystique for some unknown reason. Meanwhile, Gunhawk one of the mercenaries is contacted by his boss, and tells him that Melita had escaped with the help of mystique that and that Mystique had betrayed them. But they still have other targets. Elsewhere in what looks like the depths of hell- Satan tells Logan that “...with you I plan to enjoy myself.” | Synopsis2 = In Japan, Clan Yashida is attacked by a group of samurai's from the Red Right Hand. Gravely injured, the Silver Samurai defends his home. As he does, he reflects on his life and he has become. After killing all the invaders, Kenuichio Harada makes his way to his sister Markio Yashia's grave, kneels, and breathes his last breath. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16336 * http://marvel.com/digitalcomics/view.htm?iid=15933 }}